


家族

by Yang-Xiao-Dong (Gal311)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Not Shippy, rwby secret santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal311/pseuds/Yang-Xiao-Dong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day this blonde chick walks into his club, and then shit hits the fan. but then it doesn't.<br/>(Or: How Junior went from underestimating Yang, to respecting her, to kinda loving her-its OK though-it was mutual)<br/>(Or #2: Junior seems to be a lot wrong lately)<br/>(Or #3: a really short one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	家族

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Noodlerooster on tumblr for rwby secret santa 2014, hope you like it!  
> (sorry if its not very good, I haven't written in a while)  
> also cheezy title is cheezy

He remembers the first time **she** walked in, all smiles and sunshine. She seemed almost…gold.  
A girl like her- in his bar- It just didn't add up. He thought that she was just very, very lost.

  
He was wrong.

After she left (when she was done kicking ass), she stayed in his head. That girl- that beautiful, strong, terrifying girl- forever lost, nameless in his mind.

Junior rarely got impressed anymore, he forgot how it felt. When you’re surrounded with drunken assholes who don’t know left to right, or his henchmen (who are honestly just a group of amazingly stupid idiots), stuff just don’t impress you- they embarrass you.

But everything good comes to an end. And ~~Blondie~~ Sir was gone for good.

* * *

Again, he finds himself wrong.  
(He seems to do that a lot lately)

This time, things are different;

  1.  She changed her outfit
  2.  She’s with some tall, blue-headed, goggle wearing nerd
  3.  He’s prepared for her this time   
(meaning he’s already scared shitless)



“Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. Blondie,” _sir_ “you’re here. Why..?”  
“You- still owe me a drink”  
 _Well, shit._

* * *

“What kind of stupid question is that? **They never came** **back.** Who is this guy?” 

He glared at the idiot- _Neptune_ \- till they left.

* * *

 The next time she arrived- he finally got her name.

_Yang Xiao Long._

She wants to know more about the woman she was searching almost two years ago.

He still didn't have any answers for her.

Finishing her drink, she sighed and thanked him.

* * *

 The next time Yang comes back, there's a cat faunus with her.

She seems out of place, between all the people, almost..distressed.

After watching her for a while he realized she was waiting for a disaster to happen- maybe because shes faunus (which is unlikely to cause trouble. Junior might not be the best person alive but he isn't an ignorant asshole),but probably because shes with Yang at a dance/fight club- and Junior knows her for a while now, he knows shes a ticking time bomb, just waiting for an opportunity to explode.

But the faunus isn't the only new face today.

He doesn't mean Weiss fucking Schnee- everybody knows who she is.

A girl in a red hood, with a goddamn scythe- that has to be the strangest thing he ever saw at his club (-actually, it isn't. The summer of ten years ago had some crazy shit in it)  
Finally, Yang comes up to the bar with her group of weirdos.

"Junior, my man! what does a girl need to do here to get a drink?" Shes already drunk.

"Depends, what is the girl willing to do?"

She smirked, "How about a kiss?"

Obviously, he didn't answer.

Obviously, she didn't pay. Again.

* * *

Shes a huntress now- a damn good one. simultaneously, he starts passing contracts at his club for those who might need it.

(she rarely needs it)

* * *

Yang is a regular at his club, she has been for years- so when she stops showing up for a few weeks- he gets worried.

He stays worried until Weiss fucking Schnee shows up.

He tells her she looks like shit.

She tells him what happened, then he calms down and panics more.

(some crazy asshole from the white fang,who knows Blake-also, apparently she was in the white fang-attacked Blake and Yang)

If he wants to, he can go visit Yang at the hospital.

(of course he wants to)

Then he calms down.

* * *

Its been seven years since they met, and shes getting married today.

And godfuckingdamnit, hes crying- he really needs to get a hold on himself. He has a daughter now, a family (that doesn't include Yang), he cant focus on Yang now.

Fuck it, she **is** family.

(In the end, she is kinda his daughter, and hes kinda her father)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
